dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth White/Tropes
Tropes and references regarding the character Elizabeth Albedo from Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. For more tropes, follow the link to TV tropes. Elizabeth Albedo provides the following tropes: The Ace: As Vali's successor, Lisa has proven that she's worth the title as one of the strongests White Dragon emperors who ever lived despite her young age. Unlike Vali, however, her raw power has unknown origins, as she claims that was born with such talent. Action Girl. Adorkable: The ditzy Genius type. She's cheerful and bubbly, fights like a child who just got a new toy and is all-around a complete dork. Adventurer Archaeologist: Despite claiming that the exploration itself is 'boring', she's always eager to go in adventures in order to find ancient spirits that might pose a good fight. Achilles' Heel: A giving for being Divine Dividing's hostess, she's weak against Dragon-slaying spells and weapons. However, she can use her own immense stock of power to surpress some of this weakness. Affective nickname: Lisa. Alternate Identity amnesia: She doesn't remember a thing during her first Rampage in Juggernaut Drive, leading to a case of But for Me, it was Tuesday. Always Someone Better: Vastly outmatches Ichijou, his companions and her group as a whole. It is theorized by Grandmaster Millicas that she can outmatch even Great Red in a few decades. Animal Motif: Besides dragons, she's closely related to birds in general due to her nonchalant and carefree personality. It doesn't hurt that her Divine Dividing is what gives her the ability to fly. Anti-villain/Affably Evil: She doesn't care which side she joins as long as she can have a good fight with some strong opponent. While not in a battle frenzy, she's actually a very pleasant person to be around, and even shares some thoughts with Ichijou while at it. Arch-Nemesis: She wants to find one so that she can get rid of her boredom. She finds one in the shape of Akio Himejima. Badass: Goes without saying. * Badass Chant: Her own version of the Juggernaut Drive chant. * Badass in charge: Averted. She's the most badass character in her group, yet the second in command in it, even when the group is named after her. * Beware the silly ones: A bubbly and cheerful young woman with the mentality of a typical highschooler that can literally punch a hole on a man that is basically in Juggernaut Drive form. * Badass Nickname: Hakuryuukou, or White Dragon Emperor. Her title as the 'Worst Hakuryuukou' is also that or an Atrocious Alias. * Badass Normal: Even with her Divine Dividing rended useless, she can still ditch major ass simply by punching her enemies. All of her punches are Megaton Punches. * Empowered Badass Normal: A normal girl with above-average stamina and strength that can make a high-class devil a run out of it's money with her crazy plans and Sacred Gear. * One-woman Army: She easily defeated an enemie not even issei's descendant could control. Battle dancer: Using Divine Dividing, she can manipulate and pull off some impressive capoeira moves. Berserk Button: Anything, I mean anything, that makes her remind of Fallen angels makesd her lose her composture and fight more viciously. Bi the way: Claims that Arthuria is her girlfriend, and more than once has sexual billigerent tension with her rival Ichijou Tsukino. Big Brother Mentor: Vali taught her some tricks. This is the reason for her affection towards him. * Big Brother Worship: Deeply cares and respects her predecessor Vali, even calling him her 'Nii-chan'. Blood Knight: Even moreso than Vali! It is theorized that maybe Vali's influence must be the cause, but she proved that her lust for battles in 100% genuine. Boisterous Bruiser. Boobs of Steel: Midly subverted. She's one of the strongests characters, yet her bust size is described as 'reasonable', not that she minds much. Born Winner: Beautiful, intelligent, strong, hostess of one of the most powerful Sacred gears and pals with other Longinus-users. Comnpared to Ichijou, she has the best of the world. But for me, It was Tuesday: She doesn't remember that she completely annihilated the endtire Grigori institute and ate their leaders during her Juggernaut Drive rampage. Justified, see Alternate Identity Amnesia above. Captain Crash: She can fly with Divine Dividing just fine, but when it comes to landing, she's as just as bad as Joseph Joestar. Cloud cuckoolander: Yep. See adorkable above. Cool Big sis: Towards Salvatina and Penelope. Childhood Friends: Another twisted example with Ichijou. She was a lonely and ignorant little girl that couldn't understand why people would flee from her after she hit them, then she met Ichijou, a twisted boy that couldn't understand bullying up to that point, and they formed a rather disturbing relationship of friendship, only for Kyou to intervene and reveals bullying towards Ichijou, making their relationship melt away. Curb-Stomp Battle: The usual deliverer, just as Enma and Ichijou. Defeat Means Friendship: A rather disturbing version: She spares the lives of her opponents for them to grow stronger to then challenge her again. Did you just flip off Cthutlhu?: See Smug Super. One of the most epic scenes is when she invades the God Reunion and basically flips off everybody in there, including Poseidon! "Pitiful brat! I'm the God of the Sea! The whole oceans are my domain!" "Dude, I '''PISS' at your domain!"'' Evil Counterpart: To Ichijou, even when the 'Evil' part is a little of a stretch. Expy: Her bird affinity, white color, rivalry with Ichijou and her group of super-powered companions traces some superficial paralels with Griffith. It doesn't hurt the fact that Ichijou's a bit of a Guts' expy himself. * Her battle-maniac tendencies traces also some parallels with her predecessor Vali '''and his rival Issei. She's an extremely normal human with humble origins and desires and is the second-in-command of her group of supernatural beings. * '''Joseph Joestar: Jerky but extremely charismatic characters with a knack for Indy ploy, lie and cheat and are prime examples of captain crash. Extremity extremist: When it comes down to it, Lisa uses mainly her feet to fight. Fight Magnet: And boy, she loves it! Foil: Just like Ichijou, she's a foil to her predecessor Vali Lucifer. While Vali was descendant of the original Lucifer, gifted from birth and part of a rather dysfunctional family, Lisa has a normal family and normal birth, her only gift was to be born with Divine Dividing. Yet, both are considered the strongest Hakuryuukous to date, and share some friendship issues with their rivals. Also, while Vali was composed, calm and leader of his own Group, Lisas prefers to leave politics to Arthuria, is a lot more energetic and bubbly and even a little idiotic at times. She has more in common with Issei or Sou-Sou than with Vali. * She's also a foil towards Ichijou, both born as normal humans, but while Lisa continues to be human and hold the title of one of the strongests Hakuryuukou's, Ichijou is still in training and is not remarkable as the Boosted Gear host. This is lampshaded by herself various times. Glass Canon: While having an absurd level of endurance, she's still a human. However, her own agility combined with her immense strength makes her a deadly enemy. Go-karting with Bowser: Lampshaded best by Ichijou: "So yeah, there was no epic battle, no rescue mission, no life-changing revelations or anything of that stuff when she finished introducing herself. Instead, she put her wings down and invited me to eat ramen, in this little noodles shop that is in the middle of nowhere." - Ichijou about Lisa's invitation, chapter 53. Hero Killer: Implied to have killed and eaten Azazel and Baraqiel, plus Akio's father and grandfather! I Just Want to Be Loved: A twisted example. She just wants friends to fight that won't flee when she defeats them. Inexplicably awesome: daughter of two normal humans, who couldn't contact Vali at all. Entered Juggernaut Drive anyway and it was all sunshines and rainbows since. I Was Just Passing Through: her excuse for being in every major fight. Every. Major. Fight. The Juggernaut: Juggernaut Drive. Like Vali, she uses her own reserve of power instead of her lifespan. Jumped at the call: "Who wants to be normal, anyway?". Meaningful Name: Her name means from hebrew "My God is an oath" or "My God is abundance", which fits with her battle-maniac tendencies. her surname, Albedo, is the diffuse reflectivity or reflecting power of a surface, which parallels with ichijou's own surname, Tsukino("Moon field"), and comes from the word 'Albus', which means 'white'. Nice Girl: Cheerful and bubbly when not in a fight. Likes to eat and have a good chat with people around her and respects the will of others. Not So Different: Towards Ichijou. Boith are unmarkable humans with normal parents and birth only born with high-tier Sacred Gears. But while she would train and become one of the strongests Hakuryuukou's, Ichijou would only meet the supernatural way further into his life and firstly refusing such thing. * Not so similar. The Nicknamer: has this habit. She specially calls Ichijou 'Hajime' due to the kanji in his name, which was the key-word for him to remember her. The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: Has this going on with Ichijou. The rival: Towards Ichijou for being the Boosted Gear host. Shut up, Hannibal!: her modus operandi. Villain gloats about their supperiority, she one-shots them. Smug Super: Not unlike Vali. Unlike Vali, though, she doesn't take anyone's feelings towards the fights, claiming that for her they're just a hobby. Super Power Lottery: Even moreso than Vali. She can be compared to Saitama about it. Pals with Jesus: Friends with at least half of the current Longinus-hosts, including the wielder of the T'rue Longinus, '''who is her best friend and partner. '''Powered Armor': Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker: Scale Mail. Villains Out Shopping: She doesn't like much, but she does buy some pretty expensive clothes and shoes in her free-time. Vitriolic Best Buds: Her relationship with Arthuria is this, and a little more. Composed and leader-liek Arthuria is the girlfriend of quirky, jumpy and rude Elizabeth. The Worf Effect: The first time we see her in action, she easily defeated an enemy not even Issei's descedant could defeat! It goes downhill from then since... * Later, it's implied that Azazel didn't just dissapeared, she ate him. You killed my Father: She completely murders and Eats Akio's father and grandfather during her rampage in Juggernaut Drive. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Terminology